


Fusion

by mole



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 22:16:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16184282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mole/pseuds/mole
Summary: 龙Keith/人类Shiro人外超雷der





	Fusion

Fusion

 

紧贴他赤裸皮肤的鳞片是坚硬的岩浆，是流淌的铜与铅，从后背侵占缠上的薄薄的翼膜，在黑暗里闪着烁金的红，沉重的烟气拂过头发。他蜷缩在火焰之中。

“Keith，”他困倦地呢喃，“我好热。”

龙并不情愿，但醒过来些许，有力的、布满粗糙鳞片的四肢微微曲起，蹭过他的侧腰。Shiro为这触感轻声呻吟，昨晚Keith变成了男孩的模样，在他淌下汗水的大腿间吸吮挨蹭，用自己的体液将他润湿。热力把纯然人类的皮肤弄得太敏感，他先是感到体内沙沙的痛楚，而后真实的战栗传入脑海。龙放松了一丝控制，眼睛仍然闭着，Shiro在狭窄的怀抱里勉强转了个身，一只手抚上Keith坚实的下腹。那里远久的伤口已愈合，活的石头吐息起伏，野兽没有弱点，他的男孩，为杀戮与统领而降生，Shiro知道他在自己面前翻出肚皮、像只狗儿轻轻呜咽并不指他全然顺从无害，“再过来一点——不然你会掉下去的。”他柔声说道。Keith在他们占据的这块平坦的火山石上扭了扭脖子，黄色的大眼睛慢慢睁开，两颗永恒燃烧的太阳。

Shiro永远不会厌倦这幅景象。

“你好美。”他如膜拜一尊神像亲吻手下鳞甲，龙的胸膛轻轻震动，从他喉咙发出的声音像来自远方的雷鸣。利爪短暂陷入肩膀皮肉，留下深红尖利的抓痕，Shiro挪动位置，好让龙能盘踞自己上方，身体几乎将他整个罩住、覆盖在烟雾与岩石里。他头发里全是灰烬和小小的火星。热乎乎的鼻子俯下来，充满爱意地蹭蹭他一侧脸颊，引得他忍不住抱住对方的脖颈大笑。有那么一会儿Keith似乎想要变回人类的样子，他在Shiro上半身不确定地嗅探，又伸出粗糙的舌头，舔过缩紧的红色乳尖——Shiro搂紧了他，话语间几乎腾出热气：“就这样……我想要你这样操我……”他尚未从几小时之前的交欢完全恢复，没有借力的双腿发着抖，又被Keith沉下的小腹大大分开，好让硬起的阴茎抵住臀瓣。男孩太大了，没到不能承受的地步，但在Shiro股缝缓缓滑动、流出黏稠水液的性器远比人类形态时粗硬，表面隐约凸起暗色的肌肉组织。他被困在石与石之间，屏住呼吸让Keith干开后穴，Shiro以为自己已足够湿润松弛，然而仍旧不够，与兽的性交悖反身体与人伦，被一条火龙操弄的认知让他羞耻的同时兴奋不已，Keith的阴茎和预想中一样热，他感觉下腹被放进了一块火炭，汹涌的焰火顺着骨头流淌，直到他在灭顶的快感中绷紧了足尖。Keith的腹甲随着交媾进入刮过乳头，那儿充血破皮，又被龙的唾液弄得湿淋淋一片。对方给他时间适应，一开始并不顶到底，然而Shiro的内壁能感到每一寸侵入、每一寸赤条条的掠夺和肉欲，更多的是爱，尽管Keith此时此刻只在耳边难耐地呼噜、不能说爱他。

Shiro在被彻底抽出又齐根没入的时候达到第一个高潮，这次快得他自己都感到惊讶，龙坚固的鳞片把他大腿内侧磨得血红柔软，之后几天走路大概都会疼痛，结节拱起的性器横蛮撑开他的后穴，流出泪水又被轻柔地舐去，龙在他头顶轻声嘶叫，翅膀保护性地收在两侧，拢住他们交缠的身躯。Shiro眼前是洞穴中不曾得见的日光，他咬紧嘴唇被顶进了深处，那感觉就要让他觉得自己也是野兽，被翻覆操干只为承受些、孕育些什么。古人被献祭给龙只为诞下诅咒与仇恨庸附的孩子，但如今他留下来，是为了男孩那双眼睛，地底的太阳。众神上苍，他的龙多么美丽。Keith毫无顾忌，统统射在了里面，热液灌进他高潮的甬道，Shiro的眼睛快要翻了过去，龙的战利品，龙的荡妇，不管哪个此时他都全身心接受。人类的身体吞不下那么多精液，他在鲜明感到Keith的种子流下大腿时小声哭叫着射精，被热切舌尖爱抚舔舐，龙摇动尾巴，将沉重的头颅搁在发间一忽儿，似乎想要安抚他的情绪。Shiro还没摆脱体内异常的热，他就突然抬起身子，从一闪的火焰里变回那个瘦长的男孩：“你还好吗？”

他趴到Shiro胸口，小猫一样紧紧贴住他，眼睛在无光的石洞内未有丝毫黯淡，“你把我照顾得很好。”Shiro轻声保证，让Keith吻吻他被抓红的那半肩膀，又直起身子去吻了另外一边，嘴唇落处，仿佛一个加冕的盟誓。男孩还不明白这个誓约的含义。他们滚烫的皮肤仿佛共为一体，Shiro抱紧他，投入火焰，心知这已足够。

 

END


End file.
